The Mysterious Wanderers from Space
by Tie-dyed Trickster
Summary: All his life, Geta's been asking and wondering where he came from. Now someone new has come along, and he's got all the answers. But the real question is, which is better – the facts… or the lies? Part 8 of the Geta!verse, co-authored by Agent Malkere


_**Quick note: I'm posting these separately because some, like this one, have a T rating while others really don't, and I didn't want to give the whole fic a T rating or adjust it to fit K+. Plus, this will make it easier if I write parts in the future that take place between two existing pieces to insert them into the story. Also, just for the future – if you have a question, please log in to ask it – I do respond to reviews, and I prefer not to do so in the fic proper like this. Thanks!**_

The Mysterious Wanderers from Space

By Tie-dyed Trickster and Agent Malkere

 _Set three months after_ _The City_ _. This is the first of those three scenes my sister wrote but didn't finish, forcing me to write this series instead. I've edited the bit she wrote to fit with the rest of the piece better, and the majority of it is mine at this point._

 _Also, in my world, 'brat' is the saiyan equivalent to calling a child a 'kid.' It's not particularly offensive, it's just what they call them when they're being informal. So, you know, constantly. (Let's be honest, they were not a formal race)_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

The door of the small spaceship opened with a hiss and Raditz peered cautiously out before stepping into the sunlight. You could never be too careful, even if you were a saiyan. According to his scouter there was only one significant power level nearby, and that should be easy enough to avoid. And Frieza didn't seem to have made it this far into the galaxy, thank the gods.

He turned to give the all-clear. "All right, Kakarrot, you can co-"

"WA _HOO_!" The blurr that was Raditz's younger brother shot past him like a rocket. "We're PLANET SIDE! And there's _trees_! This is so awesome!" Kakarrot flew a blinding lap around the ship and then sprawled in the sand on his back, staring straight up with a massive grin on his face. "I missed the sky."

"Me too, brat," Raditz muttered with a small grin. He couldn't believe his brother was a full-blooded saiyan sometimes – he was too chipper, too cheerful, too naïve. Raditz still wasn't sure how the naïve bit had happened.

"It's a weird colour, though." Kakarrot continued, unaware of his brother's musings.

"What is?"

"The sky," Kakarrot squinted up at it, "It's nice and all, but whoever heard of a blue sky?"

Raditz chuckled. "Lots of planets have blue skies."

"Weeeeird."

Raditz was about to indulge himself and flop down next to Kakarrot for a bit before getting the ship properly hidden when his scouter let out a piercing trill. What the-

"Daaaaayum, you're big!"

A short young man was standing behind him, where Raditz knew for a _fact_ there had been no short young man moments before. He was barely eye-level with Raditz's waist, though his spikey black hair added at least an additional foot to his height. Some sort of slightly oblong greenish-yellow thing was tucked under his left arm, and he had his head craned back to get a better look at Raditz. Quite tan, he wore nothing but a pair of strange, loose shorts and a furry belt. He wasn't even wearing shoe- wait, that wasn't a belt! And that face, if it was scowling, it would be the image of- but it _couldn't_ be-

"I bet you'd barely even have to jump to get coconuts out of trees!" the youth continued, unaware of the turmoil he'd cast Raditz's mind into.

"Pr- Prince Vegeta?" Raditz stammered out.

The young man tilted his head to the side and wrinkled his nose. "Um, no? I mean, yeah, my name's Vegeta, but I usually go by 'Geta.' And no one really believes that my dad's Sun Wukong and that that makes me the Monkey Prince, though they should, 'cause it's a great story! Sorry, have we me-"

"We're not monkeys!" Kakarrot interrupted. As soon of the youth had made himself known the boy had vanished off the beach and into Raditz's hair, just like his brother had taught him to when strangers appeared, but at the perceived slight to his race he popped out, scowling fiercely. "We're not monkeys," he repeated, "We're saiyan!"

"Sayin' what?"

"What?" Kakarrot blinked, then climbed out of Raditz's hair all the way, his brother making no move to stop him.

"You're not monkeys, you're saying- hey!" the young man Raditz was almost certain was the dead crown prince lit up all of a sudden as Kakarrot climbed down his brother's arm, "You've got a tail! And so do you!" he added, eyes going to Raditz's waist where his tail sat protectively wrapped.

"Yeah, so?" Kakarrot frowned in case this was going to be another insult. "You've got one, too!"

Vegeta beamed. "I know! I _knew_ I wasn't the only one! Oh!" if anything, his smile got bigger, "I gotta introduce you to Bulma – she'll flip! Come on!"

Spinning around without waiting for a response, Vegeta darted off into the foliage by the beach, tail trailing behind him.

Raditz stared in shock for a moment, then realized he was losing the rightful crown prince. "PRINCE VEGETA, WAIT!" snatching up Kakarrot and activating his scouter so he could find him again, Raditz jumped into the air and sped after the prince.

In a few moments he had caught up. The shorter youth was still running along the jungle floor, dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs. His head came up slightly as Raditz approached, though Raditz had made no noise, and glanced over his shoulder at him. "Hey, you can do that, too? Awesome, this'll be way faster!"

The next log he jumped, Vegeta didn't come down, and Raditz blinked as his scouter beeped at him. As he had taken to the air, the prince's power level, which had been lower than Kakarrot's, had grown incredibly – from under 900 to a bit over 8000! Still lower than he would have expected from someone who had supposedly been born with the highest power level ever recorded at birth, but definitely an elite level! But… if he was this strong, and obviously in good health, why had he never-

Vegeta, unaware of the thoughts spiraling through Raditz's head, flipped over in mid-air so he could grin at him. "Keep up!" and he zipped ahead. Raditz abandoned his ponderings as he attempted to do just that while the prince darted and jinked through the unfamiliar landscape.

" _Raditz?"_ he felt Kakarrot's mind brushed lightly against his own, _"What's going on?"_

" _Not now, brat, I need to focus on flying. Hush."_

A few moments later a clearing became visible through the trees and Vegeta let out a whoop.

"Good, she's here – oh, and so's Yamcha! HEY, BULMA! BULMA, YOU'LL _NEVER_ GUESS WHAT I FOUND!"

In the clearing were two buildings, one an odd, half-sphere shape on the lip of a small crater, a somewhat elegant structure. The other building was… standing. It would probably keep the rain off, though drafts were another matter. But it had a weathered look to it, so it must have been sturdier than it appeared. Out of the first house came…

She could have been saiyan. Give her black eyes and hair, and a tail, and she could have been a very delicate female saiyan. The man who followed her… Raditz gulped. All he needed was the tail and a change of clothes. Not that Raditz himself was dressed as saiyan as he could be. Taking the time to find up-to-date armor that properly fit a seven-foot saiyan wasn't exactly something you got to prioritize when you were on the run. So his armor was old, with no guard panels on the shoulders or waist, and there was a bad crack in it from when he'd relieved its former owner of it, but it was better than nothing. Small armor was easier to come by, so at least his pants fit. Shoes… he'd made do. Hopefully next time he had to go Oozaru, he'd get a chance to take them off first. Or maybe he could find some _proper_ boots here. Unlikely, but hope sprang eternal.

…pride of the saiyan race, as usual, that was Raditz…

Meanwhile, the strange man was staring at him, black eyes wide and face flushed, but the woman's attention was caught by the prince. "Geez, Geta, what was so important you had to be sure you were heard over in town? And quit hovering, you're making my neck sore!"

To Raditz's surprise, Prince Vegeta dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch in front of her before standing. Was the woman powerful? His scouter put her power level at 12, and the man's at 1250, so neither seemed to pose a threat, but Raditz had long since learned not to rely solely on his scouter to determine danger. Some beings could hide their power, or grow more powerful by changing shape, or even tap into strange, mystical forces that let them do seemingly impossible things. Maybe this woman could do one of these – best to handle her with caution.

Vegeta, however, was grinning at her. "I dunno if I should tell you, Bulma – Yamcha seems to have figured it out on his own!"

"What!" Bulma turned to glare at the man next to her, who was still staring at Raditz. "Yamcha, what is he- what are you looking at- sonofabitch!" she'd unconsciously turned to see what Yamcha was looking at and had finally noticed Raditz. "Holy _fuck_ , you're enormous!"

Raditz glared at her. "So I've been told."

"That's not important!" Vegeta interrupted, getting to his feet, still grinning from ear to ear. "Bulma, they've got _tails_."

"'They?'" Bulma looked Raditz over speculatively. "I'll grant that he's big, Geta, and that that's a crazy amount of hair, but there's still only one of him."

"No, he's got a kid hiding in his hair – and the kid has a tail, too!" he turned back to Raditz, then got a blank look on his face for a moment. "I just realized, I never asked for your names. Sorry about that! I'm Geta, though you seem to think you know me already for some reason, she's Bulma Briefs, and he's Yamcha. Who are you, anyway?"

The tall saiyan blinked, then bowed, mentally calling his brother out of his hair as he did so. "I am Raditz, and this is my younger brother, Kakarrot." Kakarrot, at least, looked like a proper saiyan in an old set of Raditz's armor, armguards, and boots, with brown small armor beneath it. "We are the sons of Bardock, third class saiyan warrior."

Bulma's eyebrows drew together. "What's 'saiyan'?"

"It's what we are!" Kakarrot piped up from where he was shyly clinging to Raditz's leg. Raditz allowed his tail to unfurl from around his waist to drape comfortingly around his brother's shoulders. Kakarrot grinned up at him, then continued. "We're from planet Vegetasei, or we were before it got destroyed by fucking Friez- grk!" he stopped as Raditz moved his tail from Kakarrot's shoulder to his neck and tightened it slightly, though not enough to fully cut of his air. Raditz scowled at him.

"You don't get to swear until you hit your growth spurt, remember?"

Kakarrot glared at him. "Evil older brother!"

"Punk-ass little brother." But he let his tail drape around the boy's shoulders again.

"T-tail!"

Raditz's attention turned back to Bulma, who was gaping at him. "You really _do_ have tails!" she turned to her companion, "Yamcha, don't just stand there staring, say something!"

" _Flawless_ ten…" the black-haired man breathed.

Bulma blinked, then swatted him. "Focus, Yamcha! This is not the time for hormones!"

Yamcha blinked and shook his head. "What? I-" he froze. "Oh _shit_ , I said that _out loud_?!" he turned absolutely scarlet and buried his face in his hands, muffled curses leaking out between his fingers.

Rolling her eyes, Bulma turned back to Raditz. "So, Geta really _is_ an alien?"

"He is Vegeta, prince of all saiyans." Raditz responded stiffly.

To his surprise, the woman groaned and swatted the prince. "You told them the Monkey King story, didn't you?"

Vegeta bristled. "I did not! Well, I mentioned it, but the kid got cross."

"Then why's he calling you 'prince?'"

"I dunno – maybe I look like their prince or something?"

"I'm calling him 'prince' because he _is_ the prince!" Raditz protested, "Give him a beard and he'd be the replica of his father!" A short replica, but he didn't feel that was worth mentioning at the moment. Turning to Vegeta, he knelt down to lock eyes with him. "Please, your highness, surely you remember? You were five when you vanished – that's more than old enough-"

But Vegeta was backing away from him, shaking his head, tail wrapping around his waist. Raditz tensed at this – he was stronger than Kakarrot or this Yamcha person, but Vegeta's power level was a good 6000 units above Raditz's. If the prince was preparing to attack- but the young man merely leaned against Bulma, looking troubled.

"I remember waking up in my nest, alone, as a little kid, about fourteen years ago. I don't know where I come from; I've been making up stories about it for as long as I can remember, but I don't _know_. I thought- aren't I human, like them?" he gestured at Bulma and Yamcha.

Raditz stared at him, stunned. "No. No, you're not. You're one of us, a saiyan."

Vegeta stared at him a moment longer. "Wow. That's… a lot to take in."

At that moment, Kakarrot's stomach let out a loud rumble, and he tugged Raditz's tail, careful not to squeeze too hard. "Raditz, I'm hungry!"

Rolling his eyes, Raditz turned to his brother. "Is there a time you _aren't_ hungry?"

His little brother scowled. "Well now I'm _really_ hungry!"

Vegeta blinked. "Right! I was out checking my traps when I found you guys- I still need to do that! Here, Bulma, have a coconut!" handing the woman the yellowish oblong he'd been carrying all this time, he turned and headed off towards the jungle, tail still wrapped around his waist in spite of his carefree attitude. He paused at the clearing to wave. "I'll be back in a bit with supper!"

The remaining four figures watched him go, then turned to contemplate each other. Kakarrot wandered over to the two humans and halted a couple feet away, examining them curiously. "You're human, right? That's what Prince Vegeta said."

"Yeah, that's right." Yamcha had gotten over his embarrassment by this point enough to talk again, though he was still a little pink.

Kakarrot nodded. "Okay. How many genders do humans have?"

"What?!" Bulma squawked, "Two, of course! Why, how many do saiyans have?"

"Two." Came the reply.

"Well, there you go." Bulma folded her arms.

Raditz snickered to himself, in spite of his shock at the prince's fleeing, as Kakarrot folded his arms right back at her. "That's not a good answer! Lots of species have three or more genders, and some only have one!"

"Well, on this planet, pretty much all the species only have two genders," Yamcha neatly interjected. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you smell like a man but you look like a girl." Kakarrot responded promptly.

Yamcha sputtered, face going red again, while Bulma howled with laughter. "I'm a guy! Having long hair does not make a guy look girly, and Bulma, feel free to shut up! I mean, look at him!" he pointed at Raditz, "He's got hair past his knees, and he's manly as _fuck_!"

"Granted," Bulma giggled, draping herself over Yamcha's shoulders, "But the fact remains that you're a pretty boy, Yams."

"Maybe," he scowled at her, "I _don't_ look like a woman, though! I'm not even androgynous!"

"What's 'androgginess?'" Kakarrot interrupted.

Yamcha glared at him. "It means it's hard to tell what gender a person is just by looking at them."

"Oh." Kakarrot considered this, then turned to Bulma. "He's right, he's not androgginess."

Yamcha rolled his eyes and sighed. " _Thank_ -you-"

"He looks like a girl."

"DAMMIT!"

Raditz couldn't help it. He laughed, laughed as he hadn't for longer than he could remember. It was such a trivial argument, and they had finally, _finally_ out-run Frieza's men, and this planet was a good one, if Prince Vegeta was anything to go by. And wasn't that a joke in and of itself? The dead prince, whose death had led the saiyans to question Frieza and the tyrant to begin to worry about the saiyans' loyalty. The dead prince, whose death had inadvertently led to the death of his people when they tried to rebel and Frieza destroyed them for it. The dead prince, who wasn't dead after all, but alive. Alive, and yet still dead in a way, since he had apparently forgotten himself, along with the people who had rallied at his death. This friendly, innocent young man was nothing like the proud, powerful prince Raditz had heard of as a boy, the royal child who, it was whispered, would one day turn legend into reality.

Raditz laughed harder. It was appropriate in a way. The saiyans had damned themselves as a race long ago, and Raditz had been forced to accept this when he'd been grabbed and sent off into a life on the run, his baby brother screaming in his arms, and his father's words, 'don't kill, we've been fools' ringing in his ears. When he'd been forced to change, adapt, acknowledge other races as more than vermin to be eradicated in order to ensure his own survival, and that of his brother, while the rest of his race died before they had the chance to even _try_ and do the same. Dead and damned, for the sake of a dead prince who had turned out not to be so dead after all, but who had forgotten his people, and, it seemed, didn't care to know them.

They'd died for nothing.

The saiyan race had _died_ for _nothing_.

In a split instant, laughter turned to rage, and Raditz howled, his fury gathering in his hands. Damn them for dying for a worthless cause, damn them for dying and leaving him and his brother alone, damn them for dying and making him choose between his culture and his life, and, most of all, damn himself for being too weak to choose the former.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the blast he'd been forming – shoot it into the sky in blind rage, kill the humans for not being the last of their kind, possibly even just let it grow until it consumed him and ended his miserable existence, but a blow came out of nowhere and hit him in the side of the head, causing him to lose his focus and the blast to dissipate harmlessly. Snarling, he spun and found the human male in a long stance, his hands clawed, the left by his cheek, the right extended in front of him, aggressive, challenging.

At that moment, Raditz didn't care that this being was probably his prince's friend, or that his power level was only 1250 and that he thus had no hope of defeating Raditz. He was saiyan, and he was enraged.

He attacked.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

This was probably not his best idea in the world, but Yamcha held his stance as the huge man advanced on him, growling, eyes blank and feral. Resisting the urge to grit his teeth, Yamcha didn't wait for Raditz to come to him, he sprang. The man was huge, yes, and much stronger than him, but Geta was stronger still, and Yamcha had been training with the short male for almost two-thirds of a year now. Because of this, the ex-bandit was stronger, but, more importantly, he was much, much faster. So-

' _Bring the attack to him – he's blind with rage, so keep him disoriented._ (duck, weave) _Don't let him land a blow, don't let him_ _ **use**_ _that greater strength, don't use ki blasts because if you try, he might remember that_ _ **he**_ _can, too, and if Geta's anything to go by he's probably much better at than you at that, too._ (bend, weave, duck, jab) _Go for that crack in his armor, it could become a weakness, this is not a practice spar –_ _ **exploit it**_ _– if you're not careful this could be a fight to the death_ (dodge, hop, spin) _He's in no state of mind to prevent that, so it's up to you –_ _ **shit**_ _he's strong, and huge, I'm not used to fighting taller opponents_ (jink, weave, spin) _**Double**_ _shit, that was too close, he almost got m-'_

Yamcha's thoughts were cut off as Raditz spun and lashed out with his tail. Yamcha barely got an arm up to block, and his hand closed reflexively around it. The taller man flinched and staggered a step, but didn't go limp the way Geta did when his tail was grabbed. ' _He must have toughened it somehow_.'

Yamcha grabbed for the tail with his other hand to secure his grip, but the saiyan snarled and whipped the limb to the side, pulling Yamcha off-balance, the tail running through his other hand's grabbing fingers before he could get a grip. To his surprise, Raditz halted anyway, though his body remained tense and he was growling. Without bothering to get up from where he was sprawled on the ground, Yamcha quickly brought his hand up and ran it down the length of the tail again, from where his other hand still maintained a grip midway along to the tip, then repeated the action, again, and again.

As he did this, Kakarrot slipped out from wherever he'd been watching and slowly and openly climbed up to the crook of his brother's neck and curled up there, a light rumbling emitting from his chest. Turning his head slightly, Yamcha saw Raditz watching him out of the corner of his eyes. Slowly, though, the tension was bleeding out of the tall form, the growling ceasing, the rage fading from his expression until at last he sank to his knees. Finally, Yamcha felt a gentle tug under his hands and looked up to see Raditz watching him over one shoulder now, one hand on his brother's back, his expression tired. Hesitantly, Yamcha let go and Raditz curled his tail loosely around his waist.

"I'm sorry," the large warrior spoke quietly, not quite meeting Yamcha's eyes, "That was poorly done of me."

"What happened?" Yamcha moved slowly around so he was crouching in front of the taller man. "One minute Bulma and your brother are teasing me and you're laughing, the next it looked like you were going to destroy everything."

Raditz sighed. "Everything caught up with me – all the crap we've been dealing with since Kakarrot and I lost our home and our people with it. Finding Prince Vegeta… it's a miracle – that he's alive, that we stumbled across the planet he was on. He's alive. But he's not saiyan, not properly. And there's so few of us left. It's… disheartening."

"How many of you are there?"

Raditz's expression was bleak. "Counting the prince? Only three."

"Three?"

Both men turned to the edge of the clearing where Geta was just touching down, Bulma in his arms. "I sensed the fight, but then I heard Bulma screaming blue murder and found her halfway up a tree, so I grabbed her before coming back, and… that's all there are? Just the three of us?"

Raditz nodded, silently noticing that Vegeta had included himself in his statement. Maybe there was hope yet…

Vegeta set Bulma on her feet and stared quietly into the distance for a moment. Then his face broke into a grin. "Wow, I guess I lucked out, huh?"

 _That_ certainly threw Raditz. " _What_?!"

"Well, think about it," Vegeta answered happily, "Space is pretty big, and if there's only three of us- it's amazing you found me at all! And- and it _sucks_ that there aren't… more of us," his smile faltered for a second, then firmed, "But, before today… there was only _me_. And I was starting to think, maybe there only _was_ me, and I'd never know- But now I will! I'm saiyan! And I'm not the only one! And you _found me_!" throwing his hands in the air, he spun around, laughing, then darted over to join Raditz and Kakarrot, eyes sparkling. "That sounds pretty lucky to me, don't you think?"

"You… didn't seem to think so earlier." Raditz said hesitantly, "I thought you wanted to get away from us."

Vegeta shrugged. "Like I said, it was a lot to take in. I mean, I've _claimed_ to be an alien in a few of my stories, but I didn't actually _believe_ those- I really thought I was human. So it was a shock to hear I wasn't. And I'm still pretty sure I don't believe the whole 'I'm a prince' thing, that's a little more than I can swallow. But… you look like me, and your scent is more similar to mine than anyone elses' I've ever met, and I used to have clothes like Kakarrot's before they got… ruined.

"And I _did_ want to get away from you, I'm crap with strangers, but I was always going to come back! I've got so many questions, and I've finally met someone with answers! I want to know _everything_!" he paused, though his tail was still waving excitedly behind him, "I admit, this is going to be a very one-sided exchange, since I don't really have a lot to offer, but can we worry about that after you've answered all my questions?" he stared at Raditz hopefully.

Raditz stared back at him for a moment, then laughed again, a quieter, happier laugh than his earlier melt-down. "The exchange may be more equal than you think. We came to this planet because we finally lost our pursuers and it's out of the way, a good place to hide. We don't know anything about it, though."

Vegeta perked up. "I can totally help with that! And Bulma'll help, too, because she's a genius and nosy, and Yamcha'll help because he thinks you're hot!"

Raditz blinked. "Hot?"

"Yeah, you know, attractive, sexy- ack!" Vegeta was cut off as a scarlet Yamcha leapt on him and attempted to pummel him into silence. He was only half-successful – Vegeta did indeed stop talking, but more because he was laughing too hard to talk than anything else.

Raditz, for his part, turned slightly pink. There hadn't been time to find himself properly fitting clothes on the run for the most part. There _really_ hadn't been time to consider sniffing around for a mate. Raditz's knowledge of the subject came mostly from some files on their ship and eavesdropping in bars, and, to be honest, he wasn't sure whether the latter was a help or a hindrance. And with a kid brother to protect in tow… the topic was more one to be toyed with sometimes in the depths of space, when Kakarrot was asleep and Frieza's forces a relatively comfortable distance behind them, than to be actually, seriously thought about. But now… here they were, safely hidden from Frieza, on a planet whose population was saiyan enough that Vegeta had thought he was one of them. And, if Yamcha was anything to go by, some of the residents might even have attractively high power levels, not to mention physical features. And the wavy-haired man could certainly handle himself in a fight…

Raditz shook his head and focussed again on his prince tussling with the scarred warrior, half-hearing the blue-haired woman yelling at his brother for flying off with her and sticking her in a tree while Kakarrot protested that it had been for her own safety. There would be time to think about mates and not dying a virgin later. Because, for a long time, he'd thought saiyan luck meant things looking like they were turning out in your favor, only to have everything turn to ash in your hands. Successfully evading some of Frieza's low-ranking men only to find the Ginyu Force at the next port you docked at. Discovering the 'friendly natives' you'd met were actually refugees from a planet that had been destroyed by some people who looked an awful lot like you, and they were actually still pretty pissed about that. Finding that the dead prince was alive, but he didn't know what a saiyan was, let alone that he was one.

Well, it looked like Raditz had been wrong. Again. And for once, it wasn't a disheartening sensation.

In fact, if he said so himself, it felt pretty damn good.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _The 'manly as fuck' comment in application to Raditz was, to my knowledge, first used by Budgies on deviantart in a one-off comic called 'Manly Man.' You should take a look, it's funny. And check out their gallery in general, they're fun!_

 _Okay, fic bit's done, time for some of my epic level/length extras and notes! As always, you don't_ _ **need**_ _to read these, but these are legitimate pieces of the story in my head, and what these notes contain does apply to how I have written previous and future sections. Oh, and I will note, this is not a 'love at first sight' scenario. This is a 'dear lord he's hot' scenario that could develop into something later. Oh, who am I kidding, this is me – Radcha all the way, babe! Anyway, notes._

 _Just as I'd never found a story where Vegeta winds up on Earth knowing nothing of his past, I haven't really found any stories about Raditz or Kakarrot like this. As you can see, things turned out rather differently in this universe. Raditz and Kakarrot have spent the past 14 years being a combination of refugees and space pirates, and it shows in their personalities. Raditz was suddenly thrust into a position of leadership and extreme responsibility, and he's wound up more mature and far more cautious as a result of it. He's smarter, too, because he hasn't been able rely solely on his muscles or hide behind Vegeta or Nappa, and, as demonstrated by characters like Kiwi and Zarbon, there's races out there that are much stronger than average saiyans even in their base forms. He's had to learn how to use his head._

 _And, yes, Raditz's power level is higher in this, and his tail is trained. An untrained tail was a liability he couldn't afford, and he's been in more fights in his base form this time around. If his power level had been higher, Raditz's snapping in this fic would have triggered the transformation to super saiyan. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't, and I don't plan to have him become one in this series. Oh, and yeah, he gets pants in this. Mostly because I couldn't think of a good term for what he usually wears that didn't involve 'speedo' or 'undies.' Wait… I could have called them trunks. (headdesk) Oh well, gonna let Raditz keep his pants. For now. Sorry, Raditz – you're lovely legs don't get to go on display today._

 _About the tail: I've seen various fics have a saiyan's entire tail be one big erogenous zone, and that's why they're so sensitive, and, I'll admit, that can be pretty fun and interesting, but that's not how it works in this story. Here, the tail is more like the palm of your hand and your fingers – lots of nerve endings, very sensitive, definitely gonna hurt like crazy if you squash it, but you're not going to stimulate a sexual response automatically by touching it. This is not to say that it's not going to feel really, really good if you do the right sort of things to it._

 _As demonstrated by Kakarrot, I am going the 'saiyans can purr' route (because I find it adorable), and Raditz would have been purring after the second or third stroke of his tail if he wasn't still feeling so tense and overwhelmed with everything. Purring's not automatically a sexual thing in this fic – I'm having it work the same way it does with cats for the most part, though I've added the ability to purr on purpose, as also demonstrated by Kakarrot. Sometimes purring is sexual, sometimes it isn't._

 _For those wondering why Bulma's power level isn't five, I actually went and did some research on everyone's power levels, and how high they were at which point in the series (and what a headache that was, let me tell you!) Anyway, the end result was I've decided to use power levels a little bit initially, then let them fade out (as was done in the original series), and I made a few interesting discoveries along the way. Like the fact that apparently they used to release little charts showing characters and their various power levels, including non-fighting characters like Bulma. Whose official power level, it turns out, is twelve. Pretty cool, eh?_

 _One of my headcanons is that saiyans are, as a whole, a relatively masculine looking race, even the women, at least compared to most humans and in this universe. You get the occasional dainty one, but it's not very common. Small is common, dainty is not. From a saiyan point of view, human males with 'prettier' features look rather feminine or androgynous, even if to another human they'd look perfectly male, and human women look exceedingly feminine. Also, Yamcha doesn't actually look that girly – gotta remember who's making the comparison here, aka the saiyan who doesn't actually remember ever seeing a saiyan female first-hand before. ;) (I like playing with this kind of thing, okay? Don't worry, it won't come up much)._

 _Oh, and this will never come up in the story, but I'm going with the manga in regards to saiyan culture and Vegetasei and stuff unless there's something I found somewhere I really like. And since we find out next to nothing about the saiyans in the manga, that gives me pretty much free reign. So I say: no Tuffles, and Vegetasei is the home planet of the saiyans, because it never, ever comes up in the manga, and I don't really like those bits. And, seeing as how these facts only really matter if you acknowledge GT's existence (which I don't), I feel no guilt over doing this! Whee~!_

 _I could go on – I have so much headcanon about these characters and this universe, and I put waaaay too much thought into these things, but I think I'll leave it here for now._

Geta

Age: 20

Height: 4'10"

Bulma

Age: 19

Height: 5'6"

Yamcha

Age: 20

Height: 6'0"

Raditz

Age: 22

Height: 7'0"

Kakarrot

Age: 14

Height: 3'0"


End file.
